Promise of a Blue Moon
by Prophecy83
Summary: Bella got her heart broken by both Edward and Jacob, but she's not going back on the zombie state anymore. One night on the way home she gets an interesting yet beautiful surprise. What does fate has in store for our Bella? **Full Summary on Profile**
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: OK so here is my second story hope you like it. Don't forget to leave me a review to let me know what you think. I also want to thank to **Deep and Devastating **for helping me with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters.**

* * *

BPOV

How did I get here?

All I know for sure is that fate sure has a funny way of laughing in my face.

I was thinking about my life while I made my way home- if you could really call where I live home. My life has changed so much over the years, but the changes never seem to be for the better. I knew that thinking of these things, confronting the reality of my life, would bring me nothing but pain. I was doing it anyways.

It all started four years ago when I met Edward Cullen and his family. I was so blinded by love that it never occurred to me that something was wrong with our relationship. I mean not only did I willingly loved a vampire, I was willing to give up my humanity to be frozen in time. I would have sacrificed my chance to grow old and have children just to be with the one person I loved most. However, when Edward left me in the woods not even a year later, I eventually gained the clarity to see just how abnormal our relationship was.

_Of course, that was after I entered an emotionless zombie state and proceeded to alienate everyone from my life._

It took my father dying in a car accident for me to wake up from my catatonic state. Once I came around, I couldn't believe how selfish I had become. I couldn't believe that those were the last memories my father had of me. I hated myself for putting my father through all of that just because a selfish boy thought he was too good for me.

That was the day I began seeing my relationship with the Cullen's in a new light.

I was just a convenient pet for them. A pet they never intended on keeping. Of course they wouldn't want to keep a girl that couldn't stay out of trouble. That made me realize how fake Alice's friendship really was. What sort of best friend capable of seeing the future wouldn't take the time to stop something as horrible as my father's death from happening? A fake one obviously.

After the funeral my mom wanted me to come live with her and Phil in Florida. I refused. Not because I was waiting for Edward's return, but because I was staying to honor Charlie's memory. I also knew that my destiny was connected to this place. At first I thought it was because of the Cullen's. But I now I know that it's not. I know that whatever calls my heart to stay in this place, will show up on my door-step and make it's presence known someday.

My truck back fired and promptly died on me- bringing me out of my trip down memory lane.

Well that's my luck.

I searched my truck for my phone. When I didn't find it, I realized that I must left it at home before I hastily left this afternoon.

"This cannot be happening! What else? Huh? What else do you got? Because right now I'm pissed off enough to take on anything else you throw at me!" I screamed up at the starry sky. I was shaking so bad in my anger that I swear it was almost like I was going to phase into a giant wolf at any second.

"Wolves!!" I snorted in disdain as I threw the truck door open and jumped out. I was stranded in the middle of no where with out a phone or anything other way to go home with. Looks like I'll be making use of good ole Pat and Ben. Lucky me.

I was probably closer to La Push then home, but there was no way I was going there now. I've become too proud of a woman to go back there. So I stormed down the road towards my home at a quick pace.

Thinking about La Push and the wolves reminded me of the other part of my messed up life.

After my dad died, Billy tried to convince me to move in with him and Jacob. But I just couldn't leave my dad's house. For weeks I was a prisoner inside of my mind as I roamed my dad's house, I would clean, work in the yard, eat, and sleep. The only room I could not and I still cannot go into is his room.

I think he gave up on that idea after a month of constant refusal. However kept sending Jacob over. At first I didn't care either way because Jake was my best friend since we were children and we just felt comfortable in our silence. Not long after that I found out that he was actually a werewolf and that there was actually a pack of them in La Push. It didn't bother me since I was used to all of the weird, mythical shit after learning Edward was a vampire.

Since then I went from being a leech lover to a wolf girl. Well until tonight anyway. Tonight I lost my place as a wolf girl too. I really don't have anything going for me anymore. My vampires left me, my wolves couldn't choose me instead one of his own people, and my human friends were mostly out this town at school or creating their own lives.

Yes I have plans for a life, but they always resolve around other people. Besides my dream to become a teacher. That ones all for me. I only have one year of school left since my past two years and a half have spending studying my head off and being close friends with Jake.

Last year I decided to give the whole 'dating a wolf' thing a try. Jake and I were so happy and full of plans as couple. I was even thinking about starting a family with him since he had proposed two months ago. We had planned on selling my dad's house and moving to the Res so that he could be close to his pack.

But once again, my happiness wasn't meant to be. Last night we had the neighboring Res over for a bonfire on the beach. It seemed to be going well. One minute I was laughing at Embry and Jake playing around like two five year old's. The next I was staring at the back of the girl that ruined my future. It was so obvious that Jake imprinted on her. He went from jumping around to frozen and staring at her like nothing else mattered.

I was getting close to my house. I could tell that I only have like three more miles to go. I was just getting more pissed with every step I took. Looking at my feet all the way there, I lost the ability to care that I could be attacked from all sorts of creatures that I knew of and some that I didn't. I may even welcome death at this point. Its not like anything worse could happen at this point.

"NO!!! I'm not giving up! I survived Edward leaving, my dad dying, and Victoria attacking me. I can and will survive this!" with that I lifted my head high.

As I looked up I frowned. There was a huge wolf in front of me...but it wasn't any wolf I knew. This wolf was all white. I guess since I wasn't Jake's fiance anymore I wasn't allow to know any new recruits to the pack.

"If Jake sent you to check on me, you should turn that little tail of yours and head back home because I don't need any help." I said to the wolf.

The wolf didn't even flinch at my words or tone. It just stared at me without even moving.

"Well fine by me....stay where you are or go home, but I'm still going to walk to my house."

Oh what if he calls the other ones to come and get me?

"And you better not tell the others or if you already did you better tell them not to show up too because I'll be the one ripping your little tails off tonight. I feel like I could do anything tonight" again the wolf didn't do anything.

"Well suit yourself" I muttered and started walking again. I passed him and I accidentally brushed my arm on his fur. I could feel the electric shock that went through my whole body. By the stiffness of the wolf, I could tell that he felt it too.

I didn't stop or turn around. I just kept walking strait ahead. But now I was being followed by the white wolf behind me. It was so beautiful, more beautiful than any other wolves on the Res. It was clearly bigger too, much bigger then Sam or Jake.

"Are you going to phase back?" I asked, this time turning to the wolf that just kept walking a step behind me.

"No? Well I guess Sam probably told you to stay in wolf form around me?"

Nothing. Not even a nod or anything. Almost like he didn't understand me at all.

"They didn't tell me that there was another one of you. Looking at your size I can tell that you are not brand new. I wonder why they would keep you a secret from me....since Jake just im...imprinted yesterday." I winced at the word and the meaning behind it. I must look bad because the wolf whimpered at my sadden turn in feelings and nuzzled my side. It felt like another shocked went through us again.

"Its OK...don't worry I'll survive this. I always do" I reassured him as I lifted my head up high once again. It seemed like the wolf approve because he started to nod too. I don't know how it happened, but now I was walking along side with the wolf. And it didn't feel uncomfortable either. It was almost like he didn't have anything to do to Jake's pack at all.

That was a weird thought...

"You know you could phase back and walk along side me as a human. It seems like you aren't going to let me walk alone either way...so why not do it humanly?" I mused aloud. I got nothing in return. Now I was getting curious. Why would he not answer me or even acknowledge what I was saying, but respond to my mood?

"You don't understand me do you?"

Nothing.

"Well I guess you don't know what I'm talking about either." Wait...what if this wolf is a real werewolf....no a can't be, if it was I have been dinner a long time ago. Besides he seems concerned for my safety somehow. But how could he not understand me? Could he be from another reservation? Don't all reservations in the States speak English...?

May be he was playing with me...but how could I found out if he is? I could always insult him and see how he reacts. Why not?

"You are an asshole."

Nothing.

"Your mother is a dirty prostitute!"

Nothing. Well I guess it's safe to say that he doesn't know English.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that. I was just trying to see if you could understand me, but I guess you can't."

After another hour of silence where I touched his fur once a while, giving us both pleasurable shocks, we arrived at home. The wolf didn't seem to mind that I kept touching him either.

"Well this is home, sweet home." I stated, stopping in front of my house.

"Thank you for walking me home?" I offered. He just kept staring at me. It made me a little nervous.

I walk to the door and stepped inside. Before I shut the door, I noticed that the wolf curled up on the front porch -resting his head on his front paws.

I went strait to the kitchen, flipping on the lights as I passed them. OK tonight was a crazy night. First my fight with Jake and finally being told to leave, then my stupid truck died in the middle of the road, and then I was escorted home by a beautiful beast.

I realized that I haven't eaten all day and was feeling a little lightheaded so I started to make some pasta. Halfway through, I stopped, went to the window, and noticed the wolf still here. May be I should be nice and make some for him too. If only Dad could see me now. I can only imagine what he would say 'Isabella don't begin feeding the strays or you will never get rid of them'.

I laughed. He was indeed a stray, but I don't think he would count as a real dog anyway. I only hope so. I think I have had enough encounters with supernatural beasts to last me a lifetime. When I was done making enough food for ten normal people, I made a small plate for me and put the rest in a larger bowl and headed to the door.

The wolf noticed me and lifted his head.

"I...I made some food. You are probably hungry so here." I set the bowl and a jar of water on the chair in the porch and waited for any moves, but none came.

"OK then....good night." I whispered as I went inside to finish my dinner.

Before going to my room, I peeked through the window and saw the wolf lied down again without touching his food. When I awoke the next morning, the first thing I thought of was the white wolf outside. I ran down the stairs, tripping a couple of times, before I yanked the front door open.

The wolf was gone. Most of the food and water was gone too. I didn't know why, but I felt a little disappointed to see him gone.

* * *

**A.N.: Soooo... What do you think?**

**V.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N.: Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are great, make my day everyday... Sorry for all the wait, I had a couple of set backs, but all is fix now. I want to thank KT08 and Lucyferina for the excellent help. Lucyferina has great stories you guys should go and check her out. Finally don't forget to let me know what you think. Hope you like it.**_

_**V.**_

WPOV (Taha Wi)

What am I doing here anyway? I should have never listened to father. It's just not possible. I do not even know if our tribe still survives. Father said that it is and that I would be needed in it one day.

But I just could not see that, how would he even know? He himself has not been with the tribe for centuries. Just like me, haunted by the ones we lost and gave in to our wolf side.

I do not think I could be human again, and I am not sure that I can help the people that reminded me of my beautiful beloved and my family.

After roaming the wilderness for centuries as a wolf, I felt lonely and more than anything else confident that I wouldn't harm or been hurt by anyone.

I always wondered why father came to find me those few decades ago. I think he was feeling the same as me, after losing his beloved also. He told me that there would be a time when I would be able to put all that I have lost behind me and start a new life. I did not believe him, but he assured me that the great spirits had shown him and he had seen that and so much more. And that also our tribe would come on a time of great need, and that I would be the one keeping it together.

I do not think that I could put everything that I lost behind me... is that even possible?

I remember the time of the great eagle, when I was finally happy, I had found my imprint and we were to be wed. She was a beautiful woman; she belonged to the Makah tribe.

The day before the wedding the son of the Makah's chief came, saying that some of their young women had disappeared. I instantly knew that my bride to-be was one of these women. I felt a panic run all through my body.

Father had ordered for a group of my brothers to go investigate and see what happened. I begged father to let me go, at first he told me that I would not be able to concentrate enough to lead the group. He said that he also knew the power of the imprint, and the need to protect her would be bigger than to look after my brothers. But after my assurance that I would do the best for my pack, he let me lead my four younger brothers to find what happened to the women.

After a day of running we came to a scent, it was so sweet that it made our noses burn from the smell. I sent the two younger ones back home and the rest of us proceeded to follow the scent.

We came up on a clearing where the smell was stronger and we also could smell blood in here, my first reaction was to find the source of the blood, thinking of my beloved. As soon as I found it I wished that I had not. It was her!

I froze, I could not move, the sight was horrible and I couldn't do anything. I was still frozen when I noticed three really pale faced people moving extraordinarily fast and attacking my other two brothers. Meanwhile I was in so much pain that I could not do anything to help them.

One of them started going me and spoke in a language I never heard before, it was almost mocking. When it moved right in front of me blocking the view of my bride, it was like I snapped back and focused on this monster. It kept talking but I would not even care what it was saying, all I could think was that one of them had killed her, destroyed her, and took her from me.

I launched at him, catching him by surprise, and ripped one of his cold hard arms off, it screamed, a piercing cry that hurt my wolf ears. I turned for a second to see how my brothers were doing, but it was not a good idea. There, lying on the forest ground, stood my now dead brothers and the monsters ripping parts off them. I was knocked down by the one behind me and it sent me flying across the field. I stood up as fast as I could and ran away. I could not face all the death behind me, or the disappointment from my tribe. So I ran, faster than I ever done before, not stopping until I was exhausted and weak from my injured back. I fell to the ground. I did not get up for a long time. I could not tell how long I was lying there or what happened around me. Finally giving in to my hunger, I hunted down an elk and that's how I have been surviving for as long as I can remember.

Not long after father found me, it was a surprise to both of us. I was full of shame to tell him how I had ruined everything and how it was my fault that my brothers were dead.

He told me that the cold ones show up at the tribe not long after we left and how he destroyed them. He also told me about his third wife who had sacrificed herself to give them a chance to kill the cold ones. He told me after spending some time with our great spirits that they told him his beloved imprint was waiting for him to join her in the spirit world. I wanted to do the same with my imprint, but he told me that the spirits had others plans for me, I had to come back to the tribe eventually, and that I would know when the time was right, and that I would also find a woman that would help me lead and she would also support me through the hard times.

She was not going to be another imprint, but somebody that I would love and care for almost as much as my imprint. At this knowledge I refused to betray my imprint, but he assured me that this was supposed to be and that my imprint was happy for me, that there was nothing that would cause her any pain.

The spirits also told him that I was supposed to find her before I reached the tribe, and that she would help me find my way in the new world, apparently there was a lot that I would have missed by being in wolf form.

I told father that I didn't know if I could be human again. That the wolf was too strong, but he said not to be afraid and that this woman would help me become human again.

I was getting close I could feel it and I also could smell it. By the scents around me I could tell that there were at least eight wolves, I was wondering what their reaction would be when they set their eyes on me. Being the first of Taha Aki's sons, it was my birth right to be the Alpha.

I was concentrating so hard on what would happen when I got back to the tribe that I did not noticed the yelling at first. It was a woman's voice. I did not see any danger, so I do not know why she was so upset. I could not understand her, she almost sounded like those monsters that killed my brothers and my imprint.

She looked fierce, I wonder what made this beautiful pale face woman so angry, and to whom she actually was talking to. I kept following her for while, she didn't notice me, she kept murmuring words that I could not understand. She looked sad at the same time and looking down at her feet, where was she going? A young woman in the middle of the night without company. I could not leave her.

Suddenly she spoke up a little bit louder and I looked up to see her holding her chin up high. I stood still not wanting to frighten the woman, but she was not scared at all. What kind of person would not be scared of a huge wolf in the middle of the night?

She started talking to me with an angry tone. And started walking again. When she walked past me, she brushed her arm on my fur, sending a strange shock through my whole body. Who was she? Why did I have this reaction to her touch?

I felt a weird pull towards this woman. I could not say for sure what it was but I felt it either way. Could this woman be the one that father talked about? Is this why she is not afraid of me? There were just too many questions to be answered but no one to answer them.

Father had said that I would find the woman before I reached the tribe, and that I had to learn the ways of this new world before making my presence known.

At one point when she was talking to me she winced from whatever she was talking about and it hurt me to know that this woman was going through a tough time. But then her voice got stronger and it made me smile at this strong woman, she reminded me of the Thunderbird.

After a while we reached what I presumed was her house. By the time we got there her mood and tone of voice changed so much, she was being nicer and kept talking to me, even if I did not understand her and wasn't able to answer her back. I wished I could be stronger so I could phase back into a human.

She went inside and started to cook something, whatever it was smelled different and really good, I was becoming really hungry but I could not leave her house. After little while she came out of the house holding what looked like a bowl with food and some water. She said something and waited, I guess for me to eat what she made for me. I did not want to scare her by seeing a big wolf eat in front of her, so I waited until I heard her fall asleep.

While I was waiting I kept thinking about her, I had so many questions; why this woman was not afraid of me? Why would she feed me without knowing me? Did she know about the other wolves? But she is pale face; it is obvious that she is not from the tribe. Yet she seems to know a lot about wolves. I also kept thinking about the way she kept moving her hand over my fur, it was really pleasant and without having any contact for a long time, I liked it a lot.

The more I thought about it, the more what my father said started to come back to me, and I did not have a doubt in my mind that this woman was going to be important in my life.

It hurt and scared me to imagine that I would love this woman, I mean I do not think it would be hard not to. But that she would not or could not be my imprint, or that she could replace my beloved.

She really reminded me of the legend of the Thunderbird, it is said that the Thunderbird is a bird large enough to carry a whale in its claws. It was said that he rescued my people from starvation by bringing them a whale to feed on. As the legend goes, the Chief at the time prayed to the Great Spirits for assistance, and they believed that the Thunderbird was the manifestation of this prayer. We regard the Thunderbird with respect as it was our savior in the time of need.

And I think that this woman who kindly fed me and kept me from starvation, she would be able to help me with the needs that I may have.

After finishing my food, I went to the woods to try to phase back. And I just could not do it, I have not thought about being human for really long time and I hardly have any memories of being human, much less a happy human memory. Obviously it's the one thing that I need to be able to do to phase back.

In the morning when the young woman woke up, she came tumbling down the steps and opened the door. She looked disappointed when she picked up the bowl and jar.

I watched her throughout the day trying to catch on to anything that the humans from this time seem to do. At one point she started to talk into some small box looking thing that she put by her ear and a little while later another woman that looked the same age as her came over in a vehicle and they parted towards her bigger and older one. After the women looked around the big machine, my lady used the same little box again and began talking to it again.

Every time the other woman called mine 'Bella', my woman would turn and talk back. So I assume that Bella was her name, it sounded pretty, really fitting.

Bella seemed to feel my presence around because once in a while she would turn to my direction expecting me to be there. But of course I was hidden and she could not see me, but nevertheless it lifted my broken heart.

Later that night, after she finally got her vehicle back to her house, which I learned it was called a 'truck', she went inside and started cooking.

An hour later she came outside with the same bowl and jar from yesterday filled again leaving it on the chair and went back inside.

I waited until I knew she was sleeping again and took a flower from a few houses over and made my way to the food. Leaving the flower next to the now empty bowl I went under her window and fell asleep listening to her breathing and heart beat.

Next morning I made my way to the woods again to try to phase, however I could not do it yet. Instead I watched Bella again; she came to the outside of the house again and smiled at the empty bowl and jar. She picked the flower and put it in her hair.

Through the day she sat outside and read from books and wrote things on paper.

I decided I wanted to see her close up that night, so I made my way to her steps and lie down until she came outside with the food and water again.

She opened her door and got startled at my presence but recovered fast. She said something that sounded like "You are back" smiling, I did not know what she said and I did not care.

She put the stuff back in the chair and sat next to me. She remained silent the whole time; she only ran her fingers through my fur. And it felt amazing.

At one point in the night I noticed that she was getting cold, I could also tell that she was in deep thought and probably did not notice herself. I nuzzled her side and it was enough to snap her out of her thoughts.

She lay over my shoulders and I put my tail over her thin legs as a blanket. She was so small and seemed so breakable, at the same time she seemed so strong that she could face the entire world and never flinch back from it.

I started to wonder what this woman had been through to make her who she is.

Her heart slowed down and her breathing became slower and soothing rhythm that sounded like a beautiful song. I watched her sleep peacefully resting on my body for the whole night. I was thinking how I could have feelings for this woman already, just knowing her for so little time.

She was a beautiful pale face; her skin was so white that you could see her veins. I thought it was funny that this white woman would be loved one day by a white wolf. She has big brown eyes that showed her soul and you could get lost in them. Those long brown locks of hair that have waves all through it. And once I figured out how to phase back into a human I would love to run my fingers through them.

I was so captured on the lullaby that her body made and this beautiful woman next to me that my last thought before sleep took me under was that I was truly at peace for the first time in a long time.

As the sunrise started to show in the horizon over the trees I began to come back from my sleep. I did not want to open my eyes yet. I felt tired and I did not want the night to end.

The first thing I noticed was that Bella was still with me, I could feel her heat through her clothes and I could hear her heart beat and low breaths. I also could smell her scent, a lovely mixture of flowers and strawberries with a small hint of musk to it. The second thing I noticed was that I felt uncomfortable, that was weird because with being a wolf, the fur and the big muscles made a perfect blanket around me at all times.

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was my Thunderbird beauty around my arms. Arms? I looked around some more and sure enough I had finally phased back into a human.

She did it, I am not sure how but she did it.

At that moment all of my doubts about her and of what I was supposed to do with the tribe went out of my mind. I could not doubt the great spirits anymore.

I started running my finger through her hair like I thought about doing last night, and she began to wake up also. She turned around to face me without opening her eyes and started to nuzzle my neck. It felt so good that I started purring. At that she frozen and opened her eyes.

At first she showed fear through her eyes but soon it changed into understanding. She knew that I had finally phased back.

She smiled at me and then did something that startled me for a moment. She started to nuzzle my neck again, as an acceptance.

"Hach chi'i T'ist'ilal" I said to her and she just stared into my eyes and smiled.

"Hi" was the only thing she said.

It seem like we were under a spell of sort. Holding each other and taking in each others scent as much as possible.

* * *

_**A.N.: Hach chi'i means 'good morning' and T'ist'ilal means Thunderbird, so I meant as 'good morning my Thunderbird' I know I don't have the 'my' word but I couldn't find it anywhere. Also the legend of the Thunderbird is real Quileute legend; I found it in one of the Quileute websites. Tell me what you think...and if you like the idea of changing between Bella and Taha We POVs for each chapter.**_

_**Dont forget to review.**_

_**V.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. I want to thank all of you that left me a review, I loved every single one. I also want to thank -Lucyferina- and -Deep and Devastating- for the awesome help. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think, even if just a word, that way I can keep improving this story. **_

**_V._**

* * *

BPOV

It's been three months since Wi came into my life, every single day came with bright new surprises. Even when the times became challenging I never felt uncomfortable around him.

I remember so clearly the first time that he phased back in human form, I was so comfortable with him that I didn't even realize that he was naked the whole time, I don't think that he did either. I felt so safe in his arms, more so than with either Edward or Jacob . I could see myself falling hard and fast in love with this man that at the time I didn't know, and that thought alone snapped me out and I became embarrassed, surely turning bright red and headed- inside the house and got some of my dad's old clothes from the hallway closet for him.

He seemed embarrassed too and I thought he was really cute, I could tell that it didn't dawn on him that the little predicament until I put the clothes right in front of him.

The first day together I was busy trying to figure out where he was from, although I had a pretty good idea that he was Quileute, I mean I haven't heard or read of any other tribe in the States that had shape shifters that turn into huge wolves in their legends. The most important question it seemed how come he was all alone and didn't know any English . Not only that fact but he seemed to find phasing difficult, and sometimes he looked like he had never seen or done actions that for me were normal like a caveman stepping out of his cave for the first time in centuries. Made me think that he has been alone for a long time.

That first night he phased back into wolf form and laid down on my porch again, that time I'd decided to sleep in my room and tried to figure out what would be the next step.

The next morning I woke up around five in the morning and made a big breakfast to feed an army, Wi seemed absolutely peaceful after he step inside the house trying to fix his clothes, he looked up at me and smiled softly, I felt butterflies stirring in my stomach, but I tried to hide my reaction from him so I turned some to finish what I was doing.

I was becoming a little scared of these feelings that I kept having, it was too soon after Jacob's incident for me to start being interested in another man with this feeling arising in me. Even though Jacob has being using the imprint as an excuse to run head first to the girl and ignored my feelings, dumping me out cold in the process for the girl. It didn't make ok in my book to do the same. Not only that but considering that he was definitely of the same tribe and he could imprint too and leave me heartbroken all over again.

I had considered calling them for some information, I discarded that thought right away, for my knowledge of wolves, I knew that Wi was aware of them, I could also see that he would sometimes smell the air and furniture that I knew the wolves used to occupy often. So if he didn't want them around it must be for a reason and I didn't want to push them into him, if he wasn't ready for it.

After that breakfast I made my way up the stairs with some boxes and bags and stopped at my dad's bedroom door, I couldn't open the door, I just stared at it. I wasn't sure why, maybe I couldn't face the ghost of him, or maybe I didn't want to disturb that peaceful room or even my own guilt that I felt for making him unhappy and seeing me suffered after Edward left. Whatever it was I was frozen in front of the door, that's how Wi found me and looked into my eyes, he said something in Quileute, that I didn't understand but I knew that were words of comfort and that he was trying to figure out my problem. I pointed to a picture of my father and a younger version of me that was in the hallway and whisper softly to him, "That's my dad 'Charlie's room...he's dead and...I...I can't go in his room."

I knew that sooner or later I would have to do this, and I needed a room for Wi to sleep in. I didn't want him to have to sleep in the front porch every night, and I wasn't ready to have him sleep in my room either, the couch was out of question knowing that he was way too big for it.

He seemed to understand that was my father's and that he must have passed away and that it was obviously difficult for me to go in the room. He squeezed my shoulder lovingly and turned from me reaching for the doorknob.

"Stop!" I yelled and he froze turning back to me. Saying something.

He looked in my eyes carefully as he reached for the doorknob again without loosing eye contact from me. He waited with his hand on the door for some type of signal from me and finally after waiting for a while, that I couldn't tell how much time passed, making sure that I was ready and finally nodding my head slightly he opened the door slowly.

He knew that I needed my time and that I needed to do it at my own pace, he just stood there by my side without being pushy. He was a real patient man.

It took me two full days of break downs to finally clean the room. The room was too full of memories and I found out that every single one of them caused me pain and guilt surge from me. Wi stayed by my side the whole time, except in the night when he went into the porch shifted in wolf form and guarded my house. And later on, I would come to think that that was the first moment when Wi started not only guarding my home but my heart also.

The third day I got Angela to let me borrow her car and drove all the way to Port Angels, I had found a book store online that might have a promising collection of Quileute books. Hoping to find something that I could use to understand him better. After the long drive I was actually pretty lucky, I found a few literature books and dictionaries I also found a couple of Quileute legends and mystical creatures that talked about shape shifters that I haven't found before.

We started working on his English right away, and I was impressed about the way he was able to learn so quickly. In only a week, we had down all the alphabet and he was able to read simple books and understand it them. It was probably some kind of supernatural power or something. I was so proud that Wi was able to learn so many things at this fast pace. It was really surprising that it only took one time to explain something to him, I didn't need to repeat anything.

Meanwhile I had my truck getting looked at one of the mechanic in Forks. Since I didn't have my own personal mechanic anymore, I had to pay extreme amount of money for the guy to fix it.

In the second week we continued working on his English while I was home, but sadly I had to start on my own studies and go to work also. We also started working on the outside world too, like driving lessons and coming with me to the store and doing regular human things around the house and town.

He finally told me that he knew about the other wolves and that he wanted to be prepared before confronting the tribe, he kept saying that the great spirits and his father sent him back here and that I was supposed to help him, but that at the first night that we met -while he was still in wolf form- he didn't believe his father and that he didn't know that I was the one to help him.

He also said that he didn't think the other wolves were aware of him yet and he wanted to keep it that way, so we kept close to home and places that they wouldn't come around.

Today I was leaving the book store that I have being working for the past year, I knew that it didn't bring enough money but it had the advantage that I could read any book that I pleased right there for free. And it also gave me the ability to study when it was slow, which it was almost all the time, that always helped. My dad's life insurance helped too and in his will he put everything in my name, having a house that was payed for. And money in the bank that I use to pay for my bills and school. So if I really wanted to think I really didn't need this job, it was just a hobby, something to do until I was able to teach.

I was running late, I still had to stop by the grocery store and pick a few things for dinner before they closed the store. I was hurrying along the side walk without even looking were I was going when I bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going..." I was apologizing but as soon as I heard her I froze in place.

"It's ok Bella, How are you? I haven't see you in a while."

"Hello Emily, I'm doing ok, you?" this couldn't be happening, I started looking around to see any sign of the wolves around too. I sighed out of relief when I found that it was just her.

"Its just me Bella, you don't have to worry about the boys...you know we miss you around the Res." she whispered.

"Well you know perfectly well that after what happened it's better if I stay away for a while." I said bitterly.

"I know...just give him time and he would lite up a little bit, I think he knows that he took it too far, Sam has been trying to tell him so... but he's being stubborn." she had a small pained smile on her face, it just didn't go well with her scared face, it made her looked sad. And that just not like her at all.

"Oh Emily I have miss you so much too!" I threw my arms around her neck and hug her thickly.

"Bella I have something to tell you." she said looking at me intently.

"What? What is it? Everything ok with Sam? Its Quil or Em?" I asked, scared that someone was hurt but she laughed.

"No, no silly Bella, everybody is fine, the boys miss you so much. They won't stop talking about you...'oh if Bella would be here she would make us laugh in two seconds flat'" She said with the best Quil representation "'No I'll say she would not even cross that door and we would be on the floor rolling'" with Embry's tone of voice.

We both laughed hard because it was just like them to say something like that about me, they always bet money to see how long I could stay on my two feet without getting hurt. I'm not as clumsy as I used to be but I still have my moments.

"Oh yea those are my boys" I said sighing again, I really miss everybody, it help that I had Wi at home but I still miss my family.

"Well maybe one of these days Jake would come to his senses and allow everybody to see you again." she added sadly.

"I never understood his reasoning about not contacting or allowing anybody to see me." although I was glad at the same time, if the guys came around the house it would be extremely difficult to try to hide Wi.

"I think that he does want to see you but not through anybody's thoughts...He never was big in sharing and if he can't have you himself anymore nobody else can't either."

"Well that's just bull and the mostselfish thing I ever heard...- anyway what's the news?" just remembering that she had something to tell me and trying to stir the conversation away from Jacob.

"Well I actually have two things, one bad and one good... I came around here hoping to run into you...I thought it would be better if you found out through me and not just hear it from somebody else..."

"Ok just say it so we can get it over with then." I said, knowing that I wasn't going to like anything she would tell me.

"Well... which one do you want first? Bad one?" I just nodded, it seem that it pain her to have to tell me this, whatever it was.

"Mmmh well Jacob and Cassy got married last weekend...I'm really sorry Bella..." Wow well I wasn't expecting that for sure, it hurt some, well if I wanted to be honest to myself it hurt a lot. I mean it has only been three months...

"I really hate to have to tell you this...but I thought that it would be better if I told you myself than if somebody at the market told you..."

"I know Emily, its ok, I'm not going to say that it doesn't hurt but I...I appreciate that you told me...what's the good news?" I don't think that I could talk about this anymore but I knew that she had something else to tell me and she has been one of my best friends and I wanted to be there for her too.

"Well Sam and I are having a baby."

"Wow Emily! Congratulations I'm so happy for both of you!"

"Thank you Bella, I just hoped that it was the only news to give you today.."

"No its ok Em...Please tell Sam that I'm happy for you guys and hope that one day I could meet the baby."

"Oh you will...This baby its is going to need her or his aunt...and the only difference between me and the pack is that neither Jacob or Sam can tell me what to do!...and I think that I shouldn't tell Sam about our meeting for a while, keep the thought private for a while longer."

"You are right Em...Congrats and I'm so happy that you still consider me part of the family...it would be my honor and I would be the proudest aunt in the world." I said hugging her tenderly and lovingly...almost like the hugs that Wi gives me...Wi...I don't think I should tell her yet, even if she can keep her thoughts private from the pack, I don't want to give her extra worries , especially now with a baby coming.

We talk more about the baby and how the rest of the pack were doing, we both came to a silent agreement that that we weren't going to bring up Jake or the wedding anymore. We parted with the promise that we would meet next week at one of the coffee shops in Port Angels and keep everything from the boys.

I got home an hour later with a poor spirit and empty hands, since the store closed right before I pulled into the parking lot.

It was getting late and still had no idea what to make for dinner. We were running out of food, and whatever we had it wasn't enough to feed Wi.

I made my way up the steps to the house slowly. I opened the door and walked inside, and I was hit with the smell of food that overwhelmed all my senses. Instantaneously a small smile started to creep on my face, let it to Wi to try to make some food, I'm sure that he has been watching the cooking channel again.

I walked to the kitchen and found him over the stove stirring something that smelled like spaghetti sauce.

I know that he was aware that I was here but didn't give me any inclination to show it. I stepped next to him and rested my head on his side just reaching over the elbow, knowing that he was over a foot taller then me.

"What is wrong T'ist'ilal ?" he knew me so well by now that I bet he knew there was something wrong even before I opened the front door.

"I bumped into an old friend on my way to the store...mmmh you're making dinner? I didn't know that we had anything to make."

"I have learned how to make fresh pasta today, you had plenty of flour up there." he said while stirring the sauce and then the pasta.

"You're really full of surprises Wi." I said sighing at his side.

"Why is my T'ist'ilal so sad? Mmmh?" he said elbowing my side and looking down at me.

"I love when you call me T'ist'ilal... makes me feel special." he has told me of the Thunderbird legend a while ago and he told me that I reminded him of it, the way that the Thunderbird was always there to support and help the tribe.

"You are special Bella." he sighed "Still does not explain why you feel so down."

"It was Emily, she is one of the pack's imprint...and she had a couple of news for me." he stopped what he was doing and looked down on me again.

"Did she know about me?"

"No, no no it was just her, so nobody would be able to smell your scent from me."

"You miss them." he asked more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, I miss being around Emily and Kim, and some of the guys...they were like my family." he looked thoughtful for a minute.

"You know I will be able to go back to the tribe soon, and I want you to be by my side." he said kissing the top of my head, we always have these small intimate displays between us even though we never talk or say anything about it, he knew that I wasn't ready for anything and I didn't know what he was really expecting from our...relationship? "So you will get your family back, give me some time, ok?"

I just nodded and decided to start sitting preparing the table up for us and made a quick work on our delicious meal.

Since he made dinner, I washed the dishes meanwhile Wi was sitting by the counter just looking out the window.

"I need a name." he just said taking me out of my thought about Jacob.

"What's wrong with your name?"

"If I go back, I will need a new name, my father's and my name are in all those books that you bought...we are considered legends...I do not feel like one." he sounded so sad that the only thing I wanted to do was go to him and hug him, to give him some small comfort just like all the times he did it for me.

He didn't pull back, actually he got his big arms around my small frame in hold me tightly to him. He would nuzzle my hair and breath me in. I didn't realize until that moment that I needed his comfort too.

I didn't noticed I was crying until he pulled back just a little and wiped the tears from my face.

"Tell me what is wrong T'ist'ilal...Please..." he sounded pained.

"Jacob married his imprint last week... it's too soon...that was supposed to be my wedding." I cried for what it felt hours.

After a while Wi got up and carried me up the stairs to my room and laid me down in my bed and hold me for a little bit, but I could tell that he wasn't sure what to do next.

"Wi...don't go..." I pleaded to him.

"I will not, but after you fall sleep I need to go check the area...ok?"

I just nodded into his chest while he held me to him. I must have finally passed out from crying because the next thing I knew it was morning and my alarm was going off.

* * *

**_A.N. Please Review..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Once again Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I loved all of them. I also want to thank -Lucyferina- for the extraordinary help. Hope you like this chapter, please review and let me know.**

WPOV

I sat next to this incredible creature in her tiny bed, watching her sleep, letting soft sighs and murmurs out every few minutes. I could not pull my eyes away from every movement of her breaths and the beautiful song that her heart beat would play just for me, allowing me with this powerful performance to lift my soul for the first time in forever.

Leaving her at this moment was physically painful, the pull that I felt for her was extremely strong. To the point that if I did not know how the actual pull of an imprint felt I would have said that I imprinted on her.

I know that I love her deeply, it does not matter that we met not long ago. And I also know that she needs more time to move on from her previous relationship, and heal the scars that he left behind.

I wish I could lick them clean and make them heal faster like the wolf in me wanted to do. But if I learned something through the centuries is that the scars that were left behind in your heart run as deeply as you let them to run, and they would start to heal by themselves after you do not give them the power. The only thing I can do for her it is to be there for her, and show her that I care.

I sighed stealing one more glance at my beautiful T'ist'ilal. Hating that I had to leave, and not wanting to, not even with one ounce of my being to move.

I slid out of the bed moving around it toward the door, before I close the bedroom door I inhale the sweet scent that was Bella.

I was making my way down the stairs and into the kitchen to make me something to eat, thinking that I needed to check the area, some of the wolves were getting close to her house, and I did not want them to find my trail. I also found some newer scents around the area that it was getting me on edge. I knew that there used to be some cold ones in the area before and that they had a treaty with the tribe, apparently they fed from animals and were more civilized from others.

When I first learned that Bella was in love with one of them I had been angered. I could not understand why she would get close to any of them. But then she told me the whole story, of how this cold ones lived and played along the roles of students that would allow them to stay longer in each place. That the coven leader was a doctor for humans and that he helped thousands of lives with his vampire's speed and senses. They were not a coven but a family and that they were considered freaks in their own species.

She also told me of all the times that they saved her life, and the pain that they caused after they left. She was also hurt that the fortune teller did not do anything to stop her dad from dying and how the young one that she was with disregarded her without considering the power of her love for him.

Bella was so strong that I could not be anything but proud of her, her love was immeasurable and she would do anything for those she loved. She has been hurt too many times.

Especially now after she found out that her ex just got married to his imprint. I knew how the pull of an imprint was, but there was no excuse for him not to even wait longer than two months before he married the woman.

I knew for what Bella had told me that this Jacob was supposed to be the Alpha as soon as the current Alpha Sam stepped down. It would not be long now, considering that he was expecting his first offspring and would want to stay home to take care of his family, it was just a matter of time.

The pack was already a comprehensive size, so it was not necessary to have him stay for obligations when there was another one fit for the position.

I almost wanted to wait until this foolish pup took over his position before I made my presence known to the tribe before I stripping him down to my feet...I chuckle at that thought. It would bring some small satisfaction for hurting Bella so much.

The Lack of intelligence that he has shown was remarkable, if he thought that one day he would be Alpha and not imprint. Or maybe it was even worse and he thought that he could cheat the ancestors to be the first Alpha in history without imprinting. Our ancestors made sure that the strongest wolves genes were passed to the next generation. The Alphas always have the strongest genes.

But the time for my return was coming nearer, I could feel it in my being.

Bella was an extraordinary gift, she is a patient teacher that only made it easier for me to learn so much quicker. I was sure that when she would finally find a job teaching she would be loved and appreciated so much more.

I finished eating a sandwich, putting my plate away and went outside so I could check the perimeter. I stripped my clothes off and took off running to the trees shifting at mid air. It was so much easier to shift now, I only had to think of Bella and her beautiful ways and I was a human in no time.

It fills my heart with pride knowing that one day she would be by my side and lead our tribe together.

For all I have learned about this time and about the people in the tribe, that they would have some trouble accepting Bella as my mate. But I came to think that I could not care less, the Spirits have bless me with her and accepted her fully, telling me that I would actually need her by my side. My father had told me that I would love her deeply and my imprint had accepted and supported me. But at the end the only approval that I would really need was from Bella herself. And I could not get it soon enough for my likings. But I knew that I had to be really patient with her, she could not be rushed.

She is a strong spirit, my T'ist'ilal, my savior. But even the strongest spirits have trouble going through life. And her couple of tries on love has left her hurt and vulnerable and now is only her time to recover.

I was getting near the edge were I last caught the wolves' scent when I found a bright new one, a cold one. I immediately went on warrior mode, still reminding myself that I had to keep in control just in case it was one of the Cullen's. I did not want to break the treaty that they made with the tribe.

The last thing I need right now is one of them to show up and make things more difficult for Bella again.

I followed the new scent and noticed that it has crossed over a couple of wolves, well now things are getting more interesting. I started to slow down on my run, should I follow the scent and risk to cross one of the pack members in person now or leave them alone to deal with this problem themselves?

I was not allow to go through my thoughts and make a decision because that was the moment that a cold one run straight out of the trees in front of me.

Both of us stopped in mid-movement and we did not take our eyes away from each other. I could hear the other wolves approaching behind it also. And the choice was pretty much taken away from me, there was no more time for me to figure out the time and place of this reunion, the Spirits thought that the time was up.

I looked at the cold one in the eyes and noticed that their were golden, I would presume that it was one of the Cullen's and the treaty would spare its life for now. The wolves came out of the tree lines now too and they took notice of me also freezing in place and starting to growl. I mentally rolled my eyes at these pups.

One was a gray with a bad temper and the other was brown, I noticed that if I wanted to I could hear their thoughts, which at the moment were full of hostility toward not just this cold one but me also. They could not hear my thoughts which I was glad, but they were informing the Alpha. He and the other wolves were on their way.

However the cold one was as confused as the wolves were. I think I had enough, it was time to get some questions answered so I shifted to human form in front of everybody not caring that I was naked one bit. The wolves did not stop growling and were showing what was happening to the others.

I made my way close to the cold one and noticed the shock from all the parties present. The vampire crouched down ready for my attack the wolves stopped growling and could not understand why I was so calm coming near a cold one in human form.

"Calm down _Cold One_, I do not want to fight you." I said to the vampire in front of me and shifting my eyes to the wolves I said "And you two should calm down also, it is irritating." I did not have the patience for these children.

"What is your name _Cold One_?" looking back at the thing which was looking more shocked than before, now looking at it more closely I could see that its clothes were clean and the whole presence looked civilized, not like many that have crossed my path during the centuries. Maybe there is some meaning to the 'vegetarian' life style after all.

"Kate... Who are you? From the reception these idiots gave you I would assume that you aren't part of the pack?"

"Are you a Cullen?" I ignored her questions, I needed to know if she was part of the treaty so I could decide her fate.

"No, but I'm what you would consider one of the Cullen's cousins" she noticed that I was not going to have a friendly chat and I was here for business.

"Why are you here_ Cold one_?" from the wolves thoughts I could tell that the other ones where near and would be in this clearing fast, and if I did not want this cold one on the way of what would happened next I needed to get her out here fast.

"I'm looking for my sister Irina, the last known location was here... Now answer some of my questions..."

"I do not want to play games with you _Cold One_, I have other things to worry about, now before I lose my patience answer my questions, Why is the pack following you with intentions to harm if you are a Cullen?" when she was going to answer me the rest of the wolves stepped out into the clearing, they were all growling loudly and their thoughts were showing that they were confused and have plenty of hostility toward the two creatures in front of them.

I gathered from their thoughts that the black one was Alpha Sam and the russet colored one was none other than little Alpha Jacob. I tried to ignore them and stared the cold one down again.

"Why is the pack following you?" I asked again this time stepping even closer to her noticing behind the cold one that the Alpha was shifting to human form and his thoughts were confused about the whole scene in front of him.

Before the cold one answered Sam was getting closer and talking.

"Who are you? You are in our territory and this is our matter."

"I do not need to answer to you '_Alpha_' and now if you please I was trying to get some questions answered, I do not like to get interrupted, and you have done it twice already, I would suggest you not to do it again"

"Don't talk to me that way and tell me who are you?" Sam snarled.

Without breaking eye contact from the cold one I made the order final without rising my voice, all this hostility that everyone was showing me it was getting to be too much for my nerves and I needed to keep my cool.

"Enough, take your wolves with you and leave now, I will approached you when I'm ready." Sam and most of them could not do anything but start to turn around slowly and do what I said, but they could not figure out why they were doing it. Well except for little Alpha that has shifted to human form and was trying to challenge me.

"No... Who are you to tell us what to do?" OK that was enough I guess I would be able to get him under my feet sooner than I thought.

I shifted my eyes to him again and started to growl in my chest, even the cold one in front of me was taken aback. I pulled all my wolf energy out and directed it to Jacob which when he felt the pull of my wolf being stronger then Sam's he was on the ground withering with pain. Everyone else was in shock too. "Now little Alpha you are leaving now like I said before." I growled out to him and to anybody else that was even thinking to defy me.

The wolves including Jacob left quickly after with their thoughts mainly shock and fear. I waited a few minutes to make sure they were out of hearing reach before I started speaking again.

"Now you _Cold One_ are going to answer my questions, and do not think that you could outrun me either, even if you are a good and experienced warrior, you are not match to me. Beside there is the treaty to keep up and I do not need to hurt you to cause more problems for me already."

"Are you going to answer some of mine if I do?" She asked quietly, probably my power has scared her too.

"You are in no position to demand anything, I would allow it if I'm satisfied with your answers, now Why?"

"The wolves think I have some information on the red head vampire that it's being trying to get to Bella Swan."

_Victoria_.

"Well, do you?" I asked her.

"No, like I said before wolf, I'm looking for my sister. Last time we heard from her she was trying to get to her mate Laurent, and we just find out that the other wolves killed him, now we are trying to stop her before she does something stupid".

"Like?" I say.

"Help Victoria." She replies.

"I need you to understand that if she or anybody else come after Bella or the pack I would have to kill them."

"Fair enough, that's why we are trying to find her first." She looked pained and I really hoped I never have to kill her sister.

"Is anybody else from your coven or the Cullen's here in the area?" I ask her, wanting to make sure that no one is going to hurt Bella in any way.

"Not for now and we'll always try to keep the treaty like it is... Now would you tell me who are you and what the hell happened with the rest of the wolves?" I could not give her my real name, any body could get too much information these days.

"My name is... Will, you are free to go and I would ask you to keep away I do not want to make war with your kind of Cold Ones."

"I see that's all I'll get from you, and I don't want to fight you either Will, if I ever come across with some information in my hands, I'll gladly pass them on to you on, I have a feeling that your other wolves wouldn't have been as kind as you." I just nodded and turned to go back home shifting in mid run again, I stopped at the other side of the clearing to see the cold one making her way out through the northwest side.

Victoria was another issues that had to be stopped right away, it has been almost four years since she is being trying to get to my Bella.

I made my way home stopping at the back of the house to get dressed and went to the kitchen. I started to make some coffee the way Bella like it when I heard her moving upstairs.

There were too many things going on in my mind that I did not hear Bella until she was right in front of me, freshly out of the shower with her hair still wet.

"Wi? What's wrong?" She must have read something on my face when she walked up to me putting her arms around me as far as she could.

"It is Time." it was a small phrase, but we both knew the meaning of it. For sure it was not the right time, Bella just found out about little Alpha marriage, she was not ready for this. But there was not another choice now, I am sure that they caught the scent of her on me earlier.

"OK, Tell me." she just said, full of love and understanding, she knew that if there was another way I would have tried it first.

So I spent the rest of the early morning telling her everything about my run in with the cold one and the pack. I also told her what I have learned about Victoria possibly running with this Irina, and what I thought we should plan for what would be a long day dealing with the tribe.

**A.N. Review please :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Thank you for all the reviews, I also want to thank my beta Lucyferina for the extraordinary work. Please keep the reviews coming. **

**V.**

BPOV

After Wi finished telling me everything that went on in the clearing, at first I was shocked. I had only heard of this Kate and her sisters up in Alaska once, but I couldn't understand why I would be to blame for Laurent's death, he did almost kill me.

He also told me what he had to do to the pack, and I was smiling inside. I could tell Wi was pleased about this too especially when it came to Jacob but didn't want to show me how much he actually enjoyed it.

He wanted to bring me with him, knowing that the wolves would smell me on him and he wanted to show me next to him the whole time, he said that the spirits wanted me next to him and that was what he would do. I had a feeling that there was more to do with him than the spirits but I let it go for now.

He made sure that I understood, that in case of confrontation I was to stay behind him the whole time, and that if it was possible to keep talking to a minimal at first.

The wolves were going to be angry but there wasn't much that they could do to hurt him, he was older and wiser. He didn't have to tell me this, I knew it with my heart.

We went through names for him, he told Kate that he was Will, I guess it was close enough to Wi and it suited him well. Now the last name was another story, I told him to keep it simple.

"How about White or Snow like your wolf?" I asked, the pack and the Elders were going to know the truth but the rest of the town would never see his wolf and they needed a name for him.

"No Snow... maybe White? Will White?... too many W's." he said sighing.

"What if you keep Taha as a last name?"

"They would put it together soon enough, but maybe something that start with 'T'."

"Tucker?"

"Will Tucker...Tucker" he gave me a smile, "Will Tucker it is, do you think you will remember?"

"Of course, but you will always be Wi to me and any time we are alone I'll call you by that name."

"I love it... when it is just the pack or the Elders I do not want you to call me Will. I want them to know that you alone are allowed to call me by that..." I smiled and nodded.

"Bella, I know that I have asked too much from you, but I really will need you, if I thought that there was another way I would keep you hidden."

"I know, and I want to be there with you Wi."

"OK then, we should go and get this over with."

We headed out the door and into my truck, he was an excellent driver, and I actually didn't mind him driving my truck.

For the whole ride we were mostly quiet, only reminding each other to keep each other's secrets as much as we could and to keep conversation as minimal as possible also."

We pulled up at Sam's house since he was the Alpha still and quitting the peaceful silence that had been between us in the truck.

There were few cars parked along the drive way and street, obviously they had called the Elders too. He stopped and turned in my direction taking my hand in his, letting a small sigh he leaned over and whispered just for me to hear, not wanting the rest of the wolves to know.

"T'ist'ilal... things at first are going to be tense, I will probably have to force some of them to my will, and for what I have seen at the clearing your... ex might try to fight me again, I want you to be prepared just in case. I do not mean him harm... do you understand?" he was being so sweet, telling me that he may have to kick Jacob's ass and show the power that he possessed.

"I'm proud of you, and I'm behind you with whatever you have to do." I raised to my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

I surprised him, he sucked his breath in and gave me a kiss on my forehead, we stayed like that for a moment drinking each other in, trying to take strength from each other for what was coming next.

"OK, come on then." he pulled my hand to move to the door, but I noticed he didn't let go and I wasn't planning either.

We didn't have to knock, a really pissed off Sam open the door, not only glaring at Wi but at me as well. That hurt.

"What the fuck?" Sam said when I stayed next to him. Jacob came by the door and glared at me as well.

"You aren't suppose to be here, leave, this doesn't concerned you anymore." He shouted from behind Sam.

"She is staying." it was the only thing that Wi said but from the sharped motion the guys had it was clear that he really meant it and I was staying. Smiling inwardly I moved even closer to Wi.

"Fine, now... Who are you?" Sam said.

"I'm Will Tucker, I just moved to the area after finding out that my ancestors were Quileute people." Wi said politely, just in case there were any outsiders beside the pack present. "If you do not mind I would love to talk to your friends and you for a moment, maybe even some of the Elders, I would enjoy knowing about my ancestors." he said, clearly not wanting any outsiders but keeping calm.

"Yea sure, there were some people leaving and we are waiting on a couple of others... I want to know about your _ancestors too_." Sam said the last words like he knew that was bullshit.

"Not yet, how about we go in." Once again you could feel the air changing knowing that it was an order not a suggestion.

"Sure why not." We walked in the room and it was almost full of people, most of them angry the rest not understanding what was going on. Emily came around the counter and pulled me in her arm. It was still a little weird hug since Wi hadn't let my hand go.

"Bella! What's going on?" She asked in my ear.

"Hello Emily, sorry we came without calling..." I was interrupted by Sam.

"Emily, you should take the girls and go to the Clearwater's until I call you. Matt you go with them and stay there. Seth, Paul go too."

"Sam is not necessary, we will not stay long, plus I would like to talk to Paul and Seth more too..." he said to Sam like nothing was going on and turned to a surprised Emily "Hello Emily? You have a beautiful home."

"Mmmh thank you, and yes it's Emily..and you are?"

"Will."

"Nice to meet you Will, any friend of Bella's it's my friend." She said, and a couple of wolves growled at that. Wi ignored it.

"Thank you... you should probably leave, the girls would get bored soon." he said smiling.

"Sure, We're leaving, Bella? Coming? To catch on old times."

"No this time Emily, maybe sometime soon though." she looked a little afraid but gathered all the girls and a couple of kids with the help of Kim, which looked scared.

After the door was closed behind them the atmosphere shifted getting more tense, the Elders moved to the back in case of a fight and the wolves moved in a little. Wi on the other hand remained calm just holding my hand. I was shaking a little but nothing that I couldn't hide with Wi's hand and the other in my pocket.

"You should calm down, I mean no harm." tagging my hand closer, knowing how afraid I was. Jacob on the other hand was pissed.

"Calm down I said Little Alpha, I do not like to repeat myself often, like you should know." he said to Jake.

With all the tension in the room I burst out laughing 'Little Alpha'. That was perfect. Wi turned on me and gave a little smile.

"Come now T'ist'ilal, we do not want to be rude." Rude? He was the one that gave the nick name.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I apologize Jacob." I said regaining myself.

"Whatever." Jake said turning purple and shacking too much. I leaned into Wi.

"Jake looks like he's about to shift." I whispered in his ear.

"I know." that's all he said.

He moved me to one of the chairs that was empty and pulled me on his lap. Keeping an eye to everyone.

"So, are you going to say anything?" Paul from behind the other guys said.

"Not until all the Elders are here, I do not want to say what I am about to tell you twice. As soon as I am done we will leave." he said . I felt him in my hair taking a breath in and sighing. I had to smile at that, it seem that I calmed him with my scent.

Everybody stayed quiet waiting a couple of minutes until we heard a car pulling up and moments late Harry Clearwater and Billy with another guy that I didn't know came inside and took in the situation.

"Thank you all for coming, I did not want to do it like this. But after this morning I had little options. My name is Taha Wi, my father was Taha Ak..."

"Impossible." said Billy.

"Do not interrupt me, like I told the rest I will not repeat myself... like I was saying, my father was Taha Aki, but all of you will call me Will Tucker. My father and the great spirits sent me to you, saying that the tribe would need me. I do not know the reason for this, and believe me I do not want to be here at this moment either. But I will follow what the spirits wished of me... Isabella Swan will be by my side through it all, and I do not appreciate any of you talking bad to her or not allowing her in the tribe. I will not be your Alpha just yet, but I will supervise everything that Alpha Sam and Little Alpha are doing until I know for sure what my purposes are here with you and then I will take my rightful place with my people. I do not like when anyone challenge my will, and if so whoever it is will learn not to do it ever again, I have been kind so far but I will not tolerate anymore unkindness directed to me or Isabella... Any questions?"

"May I?"Asked Billy. Wi just nodded.

"Not that we want to be rude or anything but how do we know the truth? You said that you are Taha Wi but is there any way of knowing for sure?" Billy said trying to be as polite as possible.

"I do know that it is hard, and that I do not have records for you to see as proof. I just have the spirits as my guide. My father finally went to the spirit world not long ago after he found me. And said that you will not believe in me for some time. And I do understand well, but the only really proof that I have to gave you it's the power that I have over the pack as the rightful Alpha... No Sam, I do not have an extra gift like the cold ones have. I am just a lot older then all of you."

"Did you just read my thoughts?" Sam was freaking out, and for the looks in the room he wasn't the only one. Damn I even was looking up at him.

"Yes."

I looked up in his eyes, I couldn't really handle another mind reader in my life again.

"Calm my T'ist'ilal, I can only hear the pack's minds if I want to."

"Wi... I mean Will, have you imprinted on Bella?" Harry asked a little shy.

"No, I can not imprint on any body... I had an imprint before but she died just before I left my people." he said a little sad. I didn't know this. It hurt to see him so hurt, but I was a little glad that he wouldn't imprint on anybody anymore, I didn't want to lose him either...What?

"I'm sorry Will. I just asked because you looked like you did imprint on her." He did?

"Not quite, but she will be by my side needless to say."

"What are you going to do when you take your rightful position as a chief when the time comes? Is she going to be part of that? You know that she can't be unless she is Quileute and you must know that she isn't..." Jacob said smirking like he made a great point.

With that Wi lifted me to my feet and leapt up too, moving towards Jacob way too fast for somebody of his side. Stepping right in front of him towering over him.

"Jacob Black! You will not talk about Bella like that. She will be by my side. And it is not your decision. She is as much part of this tribe as your filth are. It is not your will." I have never seen him this mad before, and I was glad I was not at the receiving end of it. Jacob by the time Wi was finished was on the floor on his knees withering in pain. The air shifted all around.

I noticed for the first time Wi was shaking his balled hands on his side. Ready to change any minute. I moved to get closer but Sam jumped on my way, frowning I looked up at him. Wi sensing something turned around coming to my side.

"Wi..." reaching for his cheek cupping his face with my tiny hand and the other one holding his hand. "We're OK." Nodding he leaned over and kissed my forehead again. When he pulled back his trembling had stopped. And he had a little smile on his face.

"T'ist'ilal" he said breathing me in again.

"Why do you call her Thunderbird?" Jared asked him.

"Because I'm his savior." I said smiling at the memory when he told me about the Thunderbird and the legend. And why he told me he called me after it. "Wi we should go." he nodded smiling and turned to the group.

"Yes we are leaving, now that you know where we are standing I will come back later tomorrow afternoon to go over about the cold one in the clearing today and about Victoria... I'm taking my T'ist'ilal home now." he didn't said anything else, he just tugged at my hand and pulled me out of the house and then we got in the truck. Leaving behind the group with open mouths.

**A.N. Hope you liked it, please review. **

**V.**


End file.
